<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Match by melodyoficeandfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989136">Perfect Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire'>melodyoficeandfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Valentine Fic, Valentine's Day, except I'm like 3 weeks late lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my stupid prompt idea for Valentine's:</p><p>Imagine Jongdae being Cupid's intern and getting assigned to a human to help him win the love of his life. Except he gets assigned to Minseok and holy fuck Jongdae's gonna fail his first mission bc he can't stand other boys dating Minseok, nobody is good enough :)))))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Mary! I hope you like my gift! I also hope it's okay that I used your birthday as an excuse for me to finally finish my outdated Valentine xiuchen fic XD</p><p>This is like totally rushed, and unbeta-ed (so many typos for sure) but I hope you like it just the same. ILY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nini, stop squirming.”  </p><p>His fairy friend keeps huffs, “Hyung, I’m hungry, we’ve been here for <em> hours </em> and I feel itchy everywhere!" His friend tries to scoot closer, trying to find a more comfortable seat, except he doesn’t end up successful, there are too many branches in the shrubbery where they’re currently sitting. “You could’ve at least brought us inside the cafe where we can eat. I didn’t realize that we’ll be hiding behind the bushes while stalking Minseok’s date.<em>” </em></p><p>Jongdae frowns and ignores the branch that almost hit him in the face during Nini’s mini tantrum. <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em>“It’s not stalking! It’s our duty to supervise! I need to make sure that this date is a success!”</p><p>“That’s a lie, I totally read in the guidebook that we’re not <em>always </em>required to watch over our humans,” Nini crosses his arms over his chest. “This is their third date already! They’ve gone past our supervision responsibilities! According to the rules, as long as they’re two consenting adults, and no suspicious things occur, it’ll totally be fine!”</p><p>“And so?” Jongdae scowls, trying not to grit his teeth as he looks at the scene unfolding in front of him.</p><p>Nini looks over to where Jongdae’s line of sight is, and there he finds Minseok inside the cafe, with cupcake frosting on his lips, and Changmin, his date, drifting closer to Minseok, trying to wipe off the frosting with his thumb.</p><p>Nini shifts his gaze toward Jongdae again and sees the apparent disgust on his face, “You know, for someone who’s supposed to be one of Cupid’s intern, you’re being awfully grumpy at the sight of PDA.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>“Come on Hyung, we're supposed to like all that lovey-dovey shit!”</p><p>Jongdae ignores his friend when he notices that Changmin brought Minseok another cup of coffee, watches as Minseok’s eyes light up with delight and thanks him. He tries to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach as he looks at Minseok's smile. He convinces himself that the man is smiling because coffee is his favorite drink, not because it was that tall-ass man who brought him his favorite concoction.</p><p>“I thought you wanted Minseok to have his own happy ending?” Nini asks, interrupting Jongdae’s scornful thoughts. “Why are you being like this Hyung? You’d be a terrible intern for Cupid if you fuck this up.”<br/><br/>“Of course I want him to have his happy ending! Minseok deserves the best and-”<br/><br/>“And well? Changmin seems to be a great candidate so far!<br/><br/>“Of course you’d say that! You’re the one who recommended him!” </p><p>“Why are you being difficult? We’ve been over this a thousand times!”</p><p>Nini then proceeds to tell him that based on his records, Changmin is a childhood friend of Minseok, and with their shared history and memories, he has a good potential to make Minseok a very, very happy man.</p><p>Jongdae suddenly remembers how Minseok had smiled brightly when Changmin visited him in the cafe, causing him to look away from Jongdae, who was trying to talk to him for the first time, and his chest tightens at the memory. </p><p>He’s supposed to let it go, based on the algorithm results that Nini has presented to him, it’s going to be all fine and dandy, the couple has a 90% percent compatibility. </p><p>Jongdae can ignore the suspicious spasms on his chest and call it a day. <em> Except </em>he notices that the eyes of Nini’s ‘perfect’ candidate, keeps straying to other people when he is with Minseok, and it’s getting on his nerves. </p><p>Jongdae doesn’t like how Changmin keeps paying attention to others when Minseok is literally <em> right there</em>. The last man Changmin looked at doesn’t even look half as good as Minseok, and he had the nerve to check him out?</p><p>This man has no fucking taste. </p><p>“Hyung- you do know that despite us being Cupid’s helpers, there is still the chance that all our matches will not be a 100% success. You know that right?”<br/><br/>“Yes, Nini. I know that, it's in the third article of Cupid’s Guidebook.”<br/><br/>“I understand that you’re totally invested since this is our first mission ever, but you have to cut yourself some slack.”</p><p>Jongdae sighs, sometimes he wonders if it's just about making sure that their mission becomes a hundred percent success or totally something else.</p><p>On the first day of his mission, Jongdae made it a point to introduce himself to Kim Minseok, a 26-year-old baker, after reading all his records. He knows very well that the one of the keys to success is knowing his human's heart inside and out. Finding the right candidate is easy as pie when you know your human like the back of your hand. It's only a bonus that Jongdae found himself fascinated with the baker after reading his information about him.</p><p>It totally wasn't intentional that Jongdae’s eyes may have also veered towards Minseok’s lips that day, looking so soft like it's begging to be kissed.  As he kept talking with Minseok the same afternoon, he realized that the baker is perhaps the most beautiful human being he's ever met. </p><p>He made himself believe that it was a platonic, objective-way of appreciating his human’s good looks. Up until that one time he caught himself almost kissing the man when he giggled at him so cutely. In between befriending and getting closer to the man, he found himself falling way deeper than he's supposed to.</p><p>But he catches himself, it wouldn't do any good for him to take advantage like this, he is supposed to find Minseok's Mr. Right, not seduce the man. </p><p>Minseok has a good heart, charming, and bubbly. In addition, he is also very considerate of his customers. On his third day with Minseok, he learned that the baker has an old lady friend who he drinks chamomile tea with whenever she visits. During that time, he saw how attentive and engaging Minseok was in their conversation. </p><p>On the same day, he discovers that when the sunlight hits Minseok just right, his eyes sparkle when he laughs. </p><p>And the idea of those sparkling eyes dimming just because this asshole Changmin can’t seem to keep his eyes on his precious human leaves a bitter taste in Jongdae’s mouth.</p><p>Jongdae sighs deeply.</p><p>It's awful, how can Jongdae let Minseok end up with someone who can’t even pay attention to him? The idea of Minseok - bright, charming, funny Minseok  - settling for anything less than butterfly-inducing, stomach-flipping, toe-curling, float-on-air romance seems wrong. </p><p>Jongdae is determined that the baker should wake up every morning feeling like he’s the most important person on the planet to someone, and having another person vying for Changmin’s attention while Minseok is literally right there doesn’t sit well with him.</p><p>He would bet his whole wings that somewhere out there, there is a lucky bastard who will soak up in Minseok’s smiles and hold his hand when he’s sad, someone who can bring him sweet things to eat when he’s stressing about this or that. </p><p>Minseok deserves to be loved with his entire being, because that’s exactly how he’ll love them back.</p><p>“But why would I let that bastard put his grubby hands all over my human if he can’t even dote on him properly?” Jongdae argues with his friend. </p><p>“Well, if you seem to think that Changmin can’t love Minseok properly, why don’t <em> you </em>do something about it?”</p><p>“Fine! Maybe I will!”</p><p>“Wait- really?”</p><p>Jongdae stands up from where he's sitting behind the bushes, ignoring the leaves stuck on his hair, “Yes! I’ll get some more candidates and talk with Minseok tomorrow!” He stomps off, leaving his fairy friend in a huff. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Jongdae drops by Minseok’s cafe to ask him all about his stupid date with Changmin. Jongdae doesn’t really want to know anything, but it's his job as Cupid’s intern to evaluate his human’s potential candidates.</p><p>Even if they’re all low-class losers.</p><p>Minseok looks at him with a smile on his as Jongdae approaches the counter. </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Minseok says, grinning. </p><p>Oh damn. </p><p>It’s Valentine's day already? With all the planning that Jongdae and Nini had been doing to find Minseok’s perfect match, he ended up forgetting their most awaited day. Jongdae looks around, and sure enough, he notices the paper hearts and red balloons all over Minseok’s coffee shop. </p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Jongdae croaks out, feeling terrible that all his thought seems to only swirl about Minseok, that he forgot the most important day of his (well, Cupid's) life. </p><p>It should be a joyous occasion for Jongdae, he was born for this stupid holiday, but what good would that be if he failed his promise that he’ll get Minseok the best date he's ever had?</p><p>"So," Jongdae begins, he doesn't know how to start talking about the date yesterday, it feels like pulling teeth, but he has to push through, it's part of the job. </p><p>"No," Minseok interrupts him before he can even begin. "No more dates Jongdae, all the ones you've sent me to were enough."</p><p>Jongdae's head begins to spin as the words register in his mind, did he fuck up? Oh god, he totally did. Changmin really turned out to be an asshole huh. 90% compatibility his ass. Nini is <em>so dead.</em> He's going to strangle that overgrown fairy when he sees him-</p><p>Jongdae’s too busy thinking about how to kill his friend  when he feels a slight tug to his hand, "Are you okay?” Minseok asks with his imploring eyes.</p><p>“Hyung,” Jongdae cries, feeling bummed at the fact that his beautiful human had a terrible time with Changmin that's so bad, that he rejected the idea of any other prospect of dates in the future, “I totally failed you! I promised you the best day for Valentine’s day!"</p><p>His whining gets interrupted when he feels a hand caress his cheekbones, “Jongdae,” Minseok calls him softly. </p><p>He stops and looks at Minseok, who's surprisingly standing a lot closer to him now than he was earlier, “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You've given me so much already.”</p><p>Jongdae blinks, “What? But I didn't even give you anything! I promised you a perfect day today and so far all my plans have been a bust.”</p><p>“But today is starting out great for me! You should know that it's been like this ever since you barged in my life, promising all this nonsense about happy endings. I mean, I was suspicious at first, but you have a way with words and convinced me to believe you anyway. You even got me to attend to all these silly dates! And if I'm being honest, I only did it to keep your attention on me." Minseok pauses and takes a deep breath. Then he stares at Jongdae, looking quite nervous all of a sudden. </p><p>"But, on this fine morning of Valentine’s day, I have decided to take what I wanted since I met you. Today, I want Cupid’s most beautiful intern right in front of me, giving me all the attention that a guy deserves. No more stupid blind dates nonsense.”</p><p>“But what about Changmin?” Jongdae asks, because he doesn't want to assume. Also, his slow mind isn't done processing Minseok's words just yet. </p><p>“Changmin’s attention is nice, but it isn’t the one I want.” </p><p>“Oh," Jongdae scrambles to think if Minseok showed any interest in any other man aside from his childhood friend. But no one else comes to mind. Aside from Changmin, Minseok has only hung out with Jongdae. Maybe Minseok has been using dating apps? He's heard that it has gotten trendy over the years after Cupid decided to have a 2-year vacation from the romance department.</p><p>He shudders at the thought there's another man in Minseok's life that got the baker's attention right under Jongdae's nose. </p><p>“Then I guess that means you’d want to spend this day with this someone special of yours?”</p><p>Minseok grins at him and clasps his fingers around Jongdae’s hand, “I believe I already am.” </p><p>Jongdae can't seem to grasp what Minseok is saying until the man grabs his chin and kisses him on the lips. </p><p>As Jongdae closes his eyes and savours Minseok's lips on his, he realizes this might be what Nini was referring to when his friend asked him to do something about Minseok's love life. </p><p>Guess that means he won't be strangling anyone anytime soon. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>